


Witch ↬ John Murphy Fanfic

by TheFangirlTheory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tove Lo - Freeform, Wicca, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlTheory/pseuds/TheFangirlTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Never put your faith in a Prince. When you require a miracle, trust in a Witch.❞</p>
<p>In which the whole camp is torn between; the prince, the princess, the witch and her lover, but there can only be one true ruler and all of them are willing to play dirty, some more so than others.</p>
<p>This work is also available on Wattpad, on my account with the same username. Both texts are exactly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00: prologue

"John?" a voice screeched behind the wall at him, "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" his voice echoed around the grey walls and pierced back into his ears.

"Next week...next week it's my birthday." Murphy's breath got caught in his throat as his breathing becomes ragged, he fell down onto the thin wall. The convicts back arched, the thoughts in his head started multiplying; 

why her? 

why the only person on this ship that understands him?

why?

"I don't know what to say." That's all the words he could string together, he thought a tear would sting his eye. It never did. 

"It's weird," she paused, thinking, "That I won't even see your face before..." She couldn't continue and laughed at how stupid that sounded.

"Trust me, you are missing so much right now. If you saw me, you would practically run a mile to find me."

"I would." She called into the night.

Murphy laughed but behind it lies the backbone of sob forcing it's way into the deep musty air of his cell. One he will always call home, he would even, by now, fight his way to be able to call the girls cell home, even for one short circle of the sun, he would. 

"Well, you would be the first... Winnie?" He asked the metal wall behind him, the etched tally beside him a constant reminder of how many days he has known her, ninety-six.

"Yeah." She wiped a tear from her right eye, her good eye.

"You're not going to die on me." He said it like a statement, as if he was saying he would wake tomorrow and not feel the uncontrollable urge to feel the heat of her body next to his.

"I'm not planning on it, John. Let's just keep things..." She searched for the right word, "Normal."

"As normal as possible, Winnie." He told her, "As possible." He murmured to himself.


	2. 0.1 to drop

Winnie could sense things, the hairs on the back of her neck were up and so was she, her lean figure by the side of the door. Her hair obstructed her already failing vision, this was what she had been dying for. A man entered, his energy caused Winnie to internally cringe, she hated all of the Arke's Guards.

1 give them time to asses the situation, Winnie let both of them come in.

2 see the look of confusion, they turned to each other

3 hit em hard, she kicked them in the neck

The three step rule, her father had taught her well but so had being tall and thousands of press-ups. Both were on the ground before she could have said, "Hello boys." That's one thing she could never tick off her bucket list, but escaping is one that was within her white knuckled grasp. The thought she had next was to find him, to find her John, ninety-six days of flooding memories will not sink.

The girl stepped over the limp corpses, they weren't dead, she could have killed them, but something, something had changed since she was put into this cell, she didn't like death. For a second she didn't want to look, she picked up the bat from the Guard.

1 take a breath, Winnie knew this could be her last

2 go.

She stepped out when instantly a rough hand grabbed her wrist, the twisting burned into her flesh.

She punched him in the throat, a splutter choke crawled from his body as he dropped to her feet.

Winnie turned to the cell on her right, the door eerily moved in slow motion as Guards not escorting a teen rushed across the floor to get to her, she must be top priority yet right now, he is hers. She ran to the door, John could be standing right there, ninety-six days and she had started craving his touch on her body and his musty voice tingling in her ear.

John wasn't there.

She thought for a second, then she traced her long boney fingers up her neck and grabbed her hair out of the way, letting the metallic needle plunge deep into her skin and into her flowing bloodstream.

\-----

Winnie woke with an exhaling gasp and her torso arched forward, but it was constrained by two straps, she didn't feel a thing.

Her eyes then drifted up, adjusted to her surroundings and the man next to her, staring at her.

"Winnie?" The boy asked under his breath.

"Wait, I know you." Winnie nodded at the boy with shaggy hair.

"Monty, your dad's former drug guy." He outstretched his hand, Winnie grasped it just as the ship they're in hits turbulence.

"Well now I know why my dad was angry when he came to see me, no drugs," Winnie said looking him in the eye, "By the way Batch 65, that was one of the best nights I have ever had."

Monty laughed and reminisced as Winnie begins to look around the teens, she was searching for him, for John. She knew she would never find him, unless he miraculously called out for her, yet she wouldn't do the same, she had a reputation to uphold.

She is Winnie Scarfone daughter of the infamous Parker Scarfone, gangster boss and probably the most loved and hated person to be on the Arke. This is her legacy, her father would be proud, he went through enough to become known, things Winnie used to turn a blind eye to but she knew she couldn't do that anymore.

Right at that moment the screen come on, "Prisoners of The Ark, you've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but for mankind itself."

"Oh give it a break." Winnie spat at the TV, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years."

"Honestly," Monty told her, "He thinks he's playing God."

"He already floated the Godfather, why not become the good version himself?" Winnie joked with Monty and they both began laughing, "You think you could make some more of that Batch 65 on Earth?"

"You want more of that stuff? Earth is gonna be eventful if you want that," Monty told Winnie and she just smirked, she lived for Monty and Jaspars herbs, "But I would be happy to oblige."

"You're the man Monty." She gave him a high five, he doesn't really have a choice, he owed her family, he will forever be in debt to them, but that's how it works, everybody is connected on the Arke.

The metal around them began to shake and Winnie could sense the nails slowly unscrewing themselves from the surroundings in one last ditch attempt to escape, but like all of them, you can never escape what you were made to do.

Winnie was made for her father to blend into the crowd, to avoid the Guards waning glances in his direction but now, she was made to be the leader, and to find John.

"They should've fired by now." A boy said from across the room, Wells. Winnie's fingers had began to itch and she swore that suddenly her blood had began to turn, she thought she would never see him again and was looking forward to it, he was a constant reminder of the past.

Then it came, the crashes, the roar of the engine like a crow raging and screams. The lighthearted opened their mouths and let their terror and soul pour out. Winnie just slammed her eyes shut, letting pure adrenaline engulf her, filling herself with everybody else's pain and horror.

Then, it stopped. Everything. It was as if the ship had been released from the palm of death and left alone.

"Listen, no machine hum." Monty told everyone and Winnie felt a sensation in her chest as if she was being stabbed by a knife, releasing the oxygen from her lungs. This lasted seconds before she regained consciousness and slipped her hand into her boots to reveal a polished knife. The Guards really don't care about their jobs anymore, she thought. She cut her straps and crashed her way down below, moments before the others. She swayed slightly on her feet, a feeling of weightlessness strangely set upon her.

She had to establish herself here otherwise she would be nobody and a Scarfone can't be just anyone.

She turned to the door, her exposed arms getting ripped by shards of metal. In her way, placed at her door, stood Bellamy Blake.

"I'll let you do the honours, I owe you that Blake." Winnie told him remorsefully.

"Nice to see you Winnie. Been a long time, have you lost weight?" Bellamy asked smugly. It's true, she's as fit as she ever could be, yet if you looked more closely you could see the scars of malnutrition and the ghosts of restless nights.

"Just open the door," She cracked a smirk, "Just don't think you're the one who is gonna be running things around here."

They made eye contact, but neither spoke. He went back to pulling the lever before Clarke ran into the middle.

"Stop, the air might be toxic!" She said, Clarke had a natural authority vibe with her, competition. Either her and Winnie can be friends or bitter enemies, they will just have to see.

"Then we are all gonna die anyway, might as well get it over with." Winnie told her, challenging her.

"Bellamy!" Octavia shouted from across the room, Winnie realised why Bellamy was here and smirked, siblings reunited. Octavia hugged the life out of Bellamy, they shared a few private words.

"Hurry up, mate!" An echo from the crowd.

"I haven't seen my brother in three years, do you mind!" The girl said towards the room before a wave of whispers swells around, enraging Octavia.

"Nobody has a brother...they found her under the floorboards. It's Octavia Blake..." Octavia's hands began to twitch and seconds prior to an outbreak, Winnie grabbed her by the shoulders, before she knew she was going to crack.

"Let's give 'em something else to remember you by." Bellamy told his sister, nodded at Winnie as he threw the lever back and sunlight streamed into the claustrophobic space.

Winnie dropped her grip as she squinted and took a deep breath, something she has done thousands of times before but never as good as this. Bell nodded towards his sister as Winnie and him stopped the surging delinquents from emerging the industrial prison.

Octavia took her time, every step firm and she waited, inches away from the ground before making the final step and yelled, "We're back, bitches!"

"Hell yeah!" Winnie yelled at her and jumped from Bellamy's side to the ground allowing everybody else to run onto solid ground not metal sheets.

Laughter filled the air; these are Winnie's people and none of the troubles she had on the Arke are here, no wondering if she would get floated, just if John Murphy loves her as much as she does.


End file.
